My Dsyfunctional Family
by BurningWhiteTwilight
Summary: K, this story is a cross over with different anime's. Not just Inuyasha and YuGiOh. There will be others. But, my friends and me are in it. So enjoy. Oh! This story is mostly just for fun, it doesn’t have much for a plot, might be some pairings but I’m st
1. Chapter 1: The Dysfunctional Stapler

**Title:My Dysfunctional Family**

**Chapter 1: Dysfunctional Stapler**

**Summary:** Not very good at summary's. But, my friends and me are in it. So enjoy. Oh! This story is mostly just for fun, it doesn't have much for a plot, might be some pairings but I'm still not sure.

**Story:** Ok. Welcome to the story. My name is Kai, and when I say dysfunctional family, I don't mean, mom, dad, brother, sister, grandma, etc. I mean me and my friends…and the boys. And no. We're not married or dating, this was our parent's idea. You see, my mom and her friends and my dad and his friends lived in the same house that me and my friends are currently living in, you know what happened? They ended up married. My mom and dad met here, and so did everyone else's parents.

There are five of us, me and four of my friends, then five boys. We live in a split house. The main floor is the girl's floor, which has the kitchen, dinning room, three bedrooms, about two bathrooms and a small study. The next floor usually would be considered a basement, but not in one of these houses. The boys have that floor. It has a TV room, three bedrooms, about two bathrooms, the laundry room and a small library. There's more but I can't think of it.

Now, my parent's as well as their friends, decided to put their daughters and sons in one house, which would be us. For example, my dad's friend is Inutashio; one of his sons was chosen to live here with us. I already know both since my parents were often busy and Suzuki (Inutashio's wife) would watch me and her sons. Anyway, back to explaining the story.

I'll introduce the boys first. Since I mentioned Intashio's sons, I might as well tell you which one is living here first. It's the older one, Sesshomaru. In his demon form he has long silver hair and golden eyes. A blue crescent moon on his forehead, two maroon stripes on his cheeks and wrists. Yes, I said demon, we both have human forms and demon forms. Oopps, did I say we, oh well, I'll explain that part later. Now, he also has a human form, which he uses when he leaves the house. All our families know about him and me.

Now, Sesshomaru can be very cold at times. Him and me are constantly at each other's throats; we fight who knows how many times a day. He's been nice a few times, but those are very rare times. And he pretty much keeps to himself, not always, but usually. From what my friends say, him and me are opposites, and apparently, from what Neko keeps telling me. Opposites attract. Every time she says that, I chase her around the house. Anyways, on with the next person.

Miroku. He has short black hair that he keeps in a small ponytail, his eyes are blue. He's human, but he's a very perverted human. He'll grope any beautiful girl and ask them to bare his child. But, he's really flirty around my friend Kiko. I've even seen her blush a few times. He can be smart at times, and he knows a lot, but not much about girls.

Next we have Sasuke. He has black hair, it looks dark blue though and dark eyes, I can't tell if they're black or blue, sometimes they look black, others they look blue. I think it's the lighting. Now, he's really mysterious. And tends to keep to himself. He and Sesshomaru are very competitive. With me and Sesshomaru we fight, and sometimes can get physical. Sasuke and Sesshy usually get competitive when they're playing sports or something like that. Oh, and my friend Neko has a huge crush on him, and we all know about it even Sasuke does. Neko doesn't know that we all know though.

I'll give you a really short version of how it happened. Ok, Neko was in the dinning room doing homework when apparently she fell asleep. Now, Sasuke walked into the kitchen to get something to eat when he heard snoring noises. He went into the dinning room and saw Neko fast asleep, mumbling something in her sleep. Then she said it. She said, "I love you Sasuke. I've always liked you, and now I know that you like me to." Those were her exact words. So we all eventually found out.

Who else is there..? Oh yeah, Shikamaru. He has brown hair pulled into a high messy ponytail. His eyes are a dark brown, I think…that's how they look, and it could be the lights. Anyway. He can be negative sometimes, but he's not a bad guy. In fact, he was actually one of the smartest kids in school; he's just not very motivated. And he's lazy to. You'll usually see him hanging out with Miroku, talking to him you know. He tends to keep out of any arguments that are going on. He'll just get up and leave. Shikamaru's pretty easy to talk to sometimes. Usually around Naru, he's pretty positive. Quite funny actually. Oh, and one more thing. Never call him Shika-chan. He hates it. It bugs him to know end, that's why it's fun to call him that.

Lastly is Garra. He's just creepy. He has short red hair and teal eyes with black eyeliner I guess it is. He also has a tattoo that symbols love, which I find odd, but his name also means death or blood or something like that. We all pretty much keep our distance from him. He's out a lot. And he has these glares that…I can't even think about them. The only one that you'll see around him is my friend Usagi. Garra's almost always in a bad mood, but then again, so is Usagi. The have some things in common to.

Now that you've met the boys, it's time for my friends and me. Since I said something earlier. Might as well do me. Ok, so as I've said, my name is Kai. I'm about 5'7". I'm also a half-demon, my mother's an Inu demon and my dad's a human. Yes, demons are still around, we just have disguises. Anyway, my half-demon form looks like this. I have long wavy black hair down to my waist with night sky blue ends, and is kept in a braid. My eyes are a violet mixed with silver color. And yes, I do have little black ears on my head, and I don't want no body touching them, I get enough of that from Neko. Anywho, I have a black crescent moon on my forehead, and a dark blue stripe with a jagged end on my right cheek and another blue stripe on my left eye. It starts at the middle of my eyebrow and goes down to my cheekbone. My human form, I'll tell you later when I'm in that form. As I've said. Everyone in the house knows so there's no need to hide it.

I'm quiet, but stubborn as hell. Well, that's what my friends say anyway. And when someone makes me mad, watch out. I don't tend to say bad things or swear, but when I'm mad, my mouth takes over and leaves my head in the dust.

Next is my friend Naru. She's 5'9". She has dark brown hair with some black added in it, it's a little more than shoulder length and she has light brown eyes. She's a good friend but can be protective sometimes, especially of her friends. She can get mad when she doesn't have enough sleep to. And is very loud and out spoken. Naru can also get a little violent sometimes to, but only when someone pisses her off which is not hard to do.

My next friend is Kiko. She's 5'6". She has straight mid-back brown hair with blond streaks. Her eyes are green. She's the mature one of us. She's smart and knows a lot. She's nice to, but can be a little scary every now and then. She's the one that Miroku acts really flirty around. And she's got a great punch. Kiko's really good with kids and has a big family. She's the one that pretty much keeps this place from being destroyed. You'll see. She's defiantly the mature one of the group.

My third friend is Usagi. She is 5'4". She has blonde hair of different blondes, with light blue eyes. She's often moody and has many mood swings, so it's hard to keep track of her. She loves to draw and is very good at it. She's the hyper one and can sometimes be a ditz. Usagi usually gets mad at everyone else for her problems, but, when she's not in a bad mood, she's pretty nice. She spends most of her time drawing or even talking to Garra who actually talks back.

And lastly is Neko. She is 5'6". She has red, blonde, light orange and some pink mixed into her hair. It's long, down to mid back and flips at the ends. Her eyes are normally bluey-green, but sometimes they change color depending on her mood. I remember one time, her eyes went red cause she got mad, I forget why, but boy was she angry. Neko is also a black belt in martial arts, which she has been taking classes since she was seven years old. She's probably the least mature one. Neko's really nice and hyper when she has too much caffeine or sugar. She's the one with the crush on Sasuke. She's really easy to talk to. But, she's not the smartest person in the world. It's not that Neko's dumb, it's just that she does dumb things…like the stapler incident. I'll tell you about that later.

There are a few more things I need to clear up. Sleeping arrangements. For my friends and me. We have three bedrooms and five of us. But, Usagi isn't the best person in the morning, snores like crazy, she's unorganized and not one of us wanted to share a room with her. We decided that she would have her own room. Me and Kiko share the second room, and Naru and Neko share the last one. The boys also have three bedrooms. No one wanted to share with Garra, but he didn't want to share with anyone either, so he got his own room, Miroku and Sesshy shared a room and then Sasuke and Shikamaru.

Now, for school and jobs. Only a few of us go to university, everyone else has a job already. Me, Sesshomaru, Neko, Sasuke and Naru go to the same university. The school day starts at eight thirty in the morning and ends at three thirty in the afternoon. I may have forgotten to mention our ages so I'll just add those in. Neko and Sasuke are in their last year of school, which is the forth year. Neko is now about twenty and Sasuke is twenty turning twenty-one in a few months. Neko wishes to be a professional hairstylist. Sasuke said that he wanted to be some kind of agent, he didn't say anything else. They have a math for everyday life course together and…I think that's the only one. Oh! And they also have a business course together to.

Naru is in her second year of school. She's about seventeen, turning eighteen next year. She does have some friends, but they don't ever come over to our house. For good reason. Naru hasn't told us what she wants to do yet. I don't even know if she knows what she wants to do.

Me and Sesshy are in our third year. We have science, history and a special gym class for those who want to stay in shape, learn how to fight, like martial arts, or for those who want to go into a job that will need this information. You see, Sesshomaru wants to be a bodyguard and/or assassin. I want to work for the CSI or FBI. Either works. I'm about eighteen, turning nineteen in the summer, right now it's fall, the start of a new school year. And Sesshomaru's nineteen. So he shoud be a year ahead of me, but he stayed an extra year in high school for extra credits.

Next for everyone else. Miroku is twenty-three, and works in an antic shop. He's paid well, and works during the day from nine in the morning till four in the afternoon, and on weekends, he doesn't work. Our parents planned it that way. Kiko is twenty-one and works in a daycare center. Where she also helps out kids with speech and/or mental and physical problems. She works on weekdays from eight in the morning till about five, five thirty in the evening. Kiko doesn't work on weekends either.

Shikamaru doesn't have a job. He did at one point, but he just stopped going to it. He's nineteen. He was out of school early because he skipped most of the grades since he's so smart. I don't remember what his job used to be since he hasn't gone to it for…quite a few months. So, he's home all the time and sometimes goes out. Next we have Usagi. She's twenty. She works with computer graphics. Making new video games, almost anything like that. She works from eight in the morning till five in the afternoon. On weekdays of course. Doesn't work on weekends though she's often drawing in her spare time, which she has lots of.

Lastly is Garra. Now, we don't know his age, but I would guess that he's between twenty and twenty-five. We also don't know what he does. He's gone most of the night everyday, even weekends, and is barely seen during the day. So as you can see, he's not one who talks about himself, or reveals anything.

Ok, now that that's done, why don't I tell you about the stapler incident. But I have to be quick; Neko would kill me if she found out. So, let's see what happened through the magic of flashbacks.

**Flashback**

**It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon. Joy, tomorrow's school. Everyone is off doing their own thing. Kiko is visiting her family. Garra's out somewhere, he didn't say where. Miroku's in his room looking over some job interviews for the antic shop. I haven't seen Usagi, Naru, or Sasuke. Shikimaru's still sleeping, surprise surprise. Neko's in her room doing homework. Sesshomaru… I have no idea. So, there's just me. **

**Now, for something relaxing. I was busy with a school report all day Saturday. Stupid teacher, stupid project. It was for history, we had to pick a topic and explain its significance. I picked the Shikon No Toma. Sesshomaru's in my class, and he wouldn't help me. Not even a little bit. So, I was working almost all day, yesterday, and most of the night. Now's the time to relax.**

**I've decided to read a book that I am currently reading. Dragon Rider. It's really good. I'm on the ninth chapter. I walked out of my room, and down the hall. **

**When you first walk in the house, there's a hall, and a staircase, which leads to the basement or the boy's floor. Down the hall is the kitchen, which has a door that leads to the dinning room. On the other side of the kitchen, is the small study. It has a computer, some couches, a round table and six chairs. There's another door in the study, which leads to another hall with two rooms and a bathroom between them. The rooms are mine and Kiko's and Usagi's. Keep going down the hall and turn left to the last room. Turn right to the bathroom.**

**The boy's, you go down the stairs and it's set up the same way. Anyway. I walked down the stairs and came to a hall, walked on through and came to the TV room. Light brown walls, a fair sized TV, almost as big as a big screen. A blue love seat in front of it and a brown leather chair beside that. In between the TV and couch is an oak rectangular coffee table. **

**I walked in and flipped the light switch, turning on the small lights in the ceiling. With the television off, I sat myself down on the love seat; putting my legs up, so that I'm lying on my back, with my head resting on the arm of the chair.**

**Finally, I can relax. I pulled the book in front of me, flipped to my spot and let the bookmark lay on the table. No one's going to bother me because if anyone does, I'm so going to kill them. Then, I let myself drift into the book, reading through each page.**

**Suddenly my ears twitched, someone was coming. Oh, I was just beginning to relax too. I didn't lift my eyes from the book, but whoever it was, was coming closer, heading for this room, if I'm hearing right. Still not looking up from my book, I took a quick sniff. No, why now? Now I'll never relax if he comes. Maybe he'll see me and leave. No that wouldn't work; he'd just ignore me. **

**You know what? I just realized something… I can't feel my legs, and the TV suddenly flipped on. I grumbled and put down the book next to the bookmark and looked at the person currently sitting on my legs.**

"**Yo! Sesshomaru!" he didn't answer me. "Hello! You're sitting on my legs!"**

"**I'm watching TV and you wouldn't move." He answered back still staring at the flickering television.**

"**You could have asked. Besides, I was trying to relax."**

"**Well, I'm here now. If you don't like it then leave." He said coldly.**

**Oh no… I'm not giving up that easily. "No you leave. I was here first." I crossed my arms in annoyance. Who does he think he is?**

"**I will not leave. This room is on my floor." The youkai answered emotionlessly. **

"**Well guess what. We're supposed to share the rooms. The kitchen is on my floor, does that mean that you can't use that room?"**

"**You know that I would starve."**

"**I have no problem with that." I sat up and grabbed the controller out of his hand and pressed the power button turning the TV off. "Now go away and let me read."**

"**Give me the remote."**

"**No. I want peace and quite and I intend to get it. Now get off my legs!"**

"**I don't think I will, unless you give me the remote." He looked towards me and smirked.**

**Hm, give him the remote so that he'll get off and allow me to feel my legs again? Or, don't give him the remote and fight with him about it? I think we all know where this is going. "No, I think I'll keep it."**

"**God damnit, give me the remote!" he shouted at me standing up, reaching his hand like I'll hand it right to him if he yells and shouts and gets mad.**

**Please, this is me we're talking about. I stand up, leaving the remote where I used to be sitting. "I won't give it to you just because you're yelling! So suck it up and if you don't like it, leave!'**

"**Stubborn hanyou." Sesshomaru seethed.**

"**Arrogant youkai." I crossed my arms, and we glared at each other. His glares being really cold and icy. My glares being I dare you to…. **

"**Kai! Kai!" suddenly Neko's voice echoed through the halls as she came running up to us and stood beside me.**

"**What?" I asked not taking my eyes away from the youkai in front of me.**

"**I need help."**

"**I'm busy."**

"**Another fight?"**

"**Yep."**

"**How many times a day do you two fight?"**

"…"

"**Exactly."**

"**Ok, what do you need?" I asked bordly as I picked up my book from the table and placed the bookmark on my spot.**

"**The stapler's being mean to me." She whined.**

"**Neko. The stapler isn't being mean it's-" I was cut off, by Sesshomaru, who had been quiet this whole time and decides to speak.**

"**You simply don't know how to use it." he finished.**

"**Hey, I do to!"**

"**Then prove it." Then he walked away. Then I followed as Neko ran past me and up the stairs heading for the study. **

**I walked into the kitchen. I didn't even get to relax. Stupid Sesshomaru. He didn't have to get me riled up, he could have been nice but no. He decided to act like he's the king of the world and I'm his lowly servant that's not even worth glaring at. Humph. I guess it's nothing new. I shrugged and lay my head on the table.**

"**What should we have for dinner?" I asked out loud. I don't want to do something to… I don't know, just something simple. Maybe…. I can't think. I got up and was about to walk to the TV room when I heard someone call my name.**

"**Kai! I… need help!" it was Neko, oh dear, what happened now? **

**I walked into the study, surprised at what I saw. "Neko, what the heck happened?" I asked staring at her. She's stapled to the wall, above the ground with the stapler resting below her. How she ended up there, who knows.**

"**I told you the stapler hates me." Her red long sleeved shirt is pinned to the wall. He black bellbottoms are also pinned to the wall, some of her hair too.**

**Not this again. She's still convinced that the stapler hates her. Sigh, this is exasting. **

"**What happened here?" asked Miroku who had just walked in. He's wearing black pants with a black sleeve less shirt.**

"**Neko got herself stapled to the wall." I replied dryly.**

"**How'd she manage that?" he asked stepping beside me.**

"**I don't know. She says that the stapler was being mean to her."**

"**I see." I noticed Miroku was close to me…. a little to close for comfort and until I felt it. His, hand on my butt.**

"**Miroku," I said in a cheery innocent voice. "what do you think you're doing! You hentai!" my voice changed to enraged in that instant. Right away I grabbed his wrist, holding it away from me I stepped on his foot, slapped him across the face and then maneuvered him and me so that I ended up throwing him over my shoulder and onto the floor below Neko. "Stupid hentai…." I grumbled then left.**

**I paced through the door and was going to the library on the boy's floor. On my way down the stares I banged into the person I least wanted to see, Sesshomaru. I tried to get past him, but he kept blocking me. "If you want something then tell me." I stated. Sesshomaru didn't answer me. "If you don't want anything then move."**

"**Why are you getting mad at me?" he asked darkly.**

**I stared at him. "Grrr….. Just today, I just wanted to relax. And do you know what I get instead? First, you decide to sit on my legs and disturb me, then you try to order me around, we get into another fight. Then Neko gets herself pinned to the wall and Miroku decides to grope me." I panted…. Not taking my eyes away from him.**

"**I see." Then he walked past me and up the stares. **

**Ok, that was weird. Usually he'd defend himself better. Oh well. Library, here I come. I walked into the small book room. It's filled with selves of books, and a rectangular wooden table with six chairs. The walls are maroon with a few black lamps already turned on. Ok, who forgot to turn off the lights again?**

**Hm, let's see. There's bound to be something… Oh there! I reached up to the third shelf on a four shelved bookcase. One of my favorite manga's. It's called Fruits Basket. This one is volume nine. I took at seat at the table and opened the book to the first page when my ears twitched. Someone had just walked into the room.**

**I looked up and saw Miroku. Except he had a big bump on his head, and a black eye on his left eye. Now how did that happen? I know I didn't do it? I decided to ask and congratulate whoever did it.**

"**What happened to you?"**

"**Hm?" he looked over to me. He must have just noticed that I was here. **

"**I asked what happened? I know that I stomped on you foot, slapped you and threw you over my shoulder…. But… who did this?"**

"**Oh. Sesshomaru."**

"**Sesshomaru?" I asked a bit confused.**

"**Yeah. He said that if I tried to touch you again then he'd break my hands and possibly every bone in my body." He replied sitting in front of me.**

"**Why'd he do that?"**

"**How would I know? But, you two are opposites and they say that-" **

**I cut him off; I knew what he was going to say. "Opposites attract I know. Why does everyone say that? I know we fight but we're friends." He looked at me, his eyes full of interest, not the good interest either. "No. Friends as in friends…. Not friends as in love." I panicked slightly at the look he gave me.**

"**Kai, Miroku." Came an annoyed tone of voice, but not cold or dark.**

"**What?" asked Miroku. We turned and looked at the door to see Sasuke walking into the room. He's wearing a dark blue t-shirt and white shorts.**

"**Did you know that Neko's pinned to the wall?"**

"**Yeah why?" I asked.**

"**She's still there."**

"**Oopps….. Heheheheh…. I guess I forgot." I stood up, putting the book away, I walked towards the door.**

"**I'll help you." Said Miroku standing up. Together we walked out of the library and up the stairs. We finally reached the study and true to Sasuke's words….. Neko was still stuck on the wall. **

"**Well….?" Neko eyed me. **

"**Well what?" I stood on her left and Miroku on her right.**

"**What to you so long?"**

"…**.I forgot?" Neko anime sweat dropped. "I'm taking you down now." I began pulling slightly on her shirt and pants, Miroku did the same thing. We managed to loosen the staples until they came out of the wall on their own. Her hair we gently pulled out. We could have just cut Neko's hair out….. but, she wouldn't let me or Miroku come near her with the scissors.**

**Finally, she was down. And Miroku took the stapler and put it away, away from Neko. "So, Sasuke told me that you were still stuck to the wall. How'd he-" she cut me off and glared.**

"**He walked into the room. He looked at me. I blushed, I think I saw him blush to… but I can't be sure. But he kept looking at me causing me to blush even more; I couldn't even hide the shade of red. Then he left."**

"**I see." I then walked away. Neko's so clueless, but then again…. So is Sasuke.**

**End of Flashback**

So there you have it, the stapler incident. And that only happened a few days ago.

"Hey Kai!"

"Uh oh. Here comes Neko."

"What'cha doing?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Hey I know that face. That's your 'I-didn't-do-anything-it's-not-what-it-looks-like-I-swear' face. What'd you do?"

"I know nothing." I replied.

"You told them the stapler incident didn't you."

"Now why would I do that?"

"I knew it." She advanced on me, glaring daggers.

I anime sweat dropped. "I couldn't help it. It's so funny, I had to tell them…"

"You had better start running."

"Uh…I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Hopefully, I'm still alive. Well, bye." I run away, please don't let her catch me. Wait. I'm a half-demon. I'll just tap into some of my youkai and speed away. "You'll never get me now!"

"That's cheating! You're using your demon powers aren't you?" she asked chasing after me.

"You will never know because you're never going to catch me!"

The end…or is it?


	2. Chapter 2: School and Annoyances

**Title: My Dysfunctional Family**

**Chapter 2: School and Annoyances**

**Summary:** Well, now you've gotten a good look at our life. But what about those of us who go to school? Yep, today you're going to see Neko, Naru, Sasuke, Sesshomaru and Kai at school.

**Story:** I woke up with a start. My alarm clock ringing. It red 7:30am. I quietly got out of bed. I looked over to Kiko, she's still sleeping, that girl can sleep through anything.

I quickly got changed into my uniform. Our university, Cal U has uniforms. Girls wear either long sleeve sweater, or t-shirt. And a skirt that's knee length. The boys wear at-shirt or along-sleeve shirt. And pants.

Now I'm wearing a t-shirt that's white with blue hemming, a blue scarf. And a knee length skirt/dress which is blue. I also have white ankle socks and black shoes with a small heal.

No one's to happy about having uniforms, but the teachers and other adults out voted us. Even our own parents voted against us. I picked up my black bag, which looks like a suitcase with a buckle in the front. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen.

The kitchen has really pale yellow walls with wooden cupboards and drawers. A small white oak table with four chairs sat in the middle with a soft wooden floor. A white stove with an off white microwave with gray buttons above it. There's a refrigerator near the door with black handles. The top door is the freezer, the bottom is the fridge.

I took out some bread out of a bin beside a black toaster, which is in a cornernear the silver sink. And popped in the white bread and set the toaster on low.

A few minutes later, Naru entered the kitchen. She's wearing the same thing as me except she has a long sleeved shirt. "Morning Kai." She muttered.

Now, if I weren't half inu-demon, I probably wouldn't have heard her. "Want some toast? I just put some bread in." I told her.

"I can't believe it's Monday." She took a seat at the table, setting her bag in front of her and slouching over onto the table.

"I know. We've only been at school for a few weeks since the end of summer."

"Good morning!" shouted Neko running in and hugging me. She's wearing the same thing as me.

"Morning Neko." Both Naru and me said.

Currently it's 7:45am. We have to be ready to go by between 8:00 and 8:15; since classes start at 8:30. "Where are Sasuke and Sesshomaru?" asked Neko.

"They're not here. They should be up though." I told her. Those two boys had better be up.

Just then, both boys walked in. "What's that smell?" asked Sesshomaru wrinkling his nose. They're both wearing black pants and a long sleeved black shirt with white hemming.

"I'm making toast." I replied.

"Why does it smell funny then?"

"Uh…" I looked over to the toast and saw the toast pop with some steam and smoke. "Oh dear."

"Great, there goes breakfast." Naru fumed.

"Hey don't get mad a me. It's Monday, what did you expect?" I carefully picked up the black toast, put it on a plate and wrote a note. It says, 'Here's breakfast. Enjoy!'

"Come on. Let's get going." Mumbled Sasuke walking with his bag towards the front door.

"Hey, where are the keys?" I asked looking around on the table and counters.

"I've got them." Said Sesshomaru waving the keys around in his hand, with a smirk.

"Hey! Those are mine!" I yelled following Sesshomaru out the door.

"Really?"

"Yes, do you see the little key chain on it? It's see through and says Kai in sparkling blue letters."

"I see now. I'm driving." He pushed down on the unlock button, unlocking the doors. Our car, or should I say, my car, is a red dodge caravan.

"Come on. I want to drive. It's my car."

"No, I'm driving." He said sternly opening the door on the driver side.

"It's not like we're letting Neko drive."

"Hey, I've had my license longer than you guys" Neko fumed.

Yes, she did get her license first but, "But last time you drove, we almost got in an accident because you decided to play road rage!" now I'm fuming.

"But I was in a bad mood."

"Right. Please let me drive."

"No." Sesshomaru said again.

"You arrogant jerk!"

"Nice going Sesshomaru. Now Kai's mad. And we're going to have to deal with her." Naru complained getting into the van and going to the back. Sasuke got in the middle with Neko beside him. I get in the front passengers seat. And, Sesshomaru in the drivers seat.

"Don't you two think you're forgetting something?" asked Sasuke eyeing us. When neither of us answered, he spoke again, "Change your forms. Unless you want everyone finding out your little secret."

I nodded when I realized that we walked outside in our demon forms. I hope no body saw. We both closed our eyes. I glowed dark blue and Sesshy glowed green. When we opened our eyes, the transformation was complete.

Sesshomaru now has black hair. It's a bit shorter, about hip length and in a loose low ponytail while his bangs hang loose, still covering his forehead. He has brown eyes, human ears, no markings, fangs, claws, or tail.

I now have hazel eyes. Dark brown hair with blonde and red highlights. My hair is no longer in a braid. It's a little longer than shoulder length and is a cross between wavy and curly. My ears are gone and I now have human ears, no claws, fangs or markings.

"There better?" I asked.

"Yeah yeah. What time is it?" asked Naru.

"Uh…" I looked at the little clock on the radio. "It's 8:10." I replied.

"Then let's go." Cheered Neko.

"Why are you cheering? We're going to school."

"I don't know." She replied happily. This is how Neko is; she's naturally like that.

"Can we just go now?" asked Sasuke with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Alright." We did up our seatbelts and Sesshomaru pushed the key into the ignition and started the car.

"We're all gonna die." I said clutching the arms of the chair. Everyone else did the same. Sesshomaru slowly backed out of the driveway. He's doing this on purpose and we all know it to…Oh; you'll see what I mean. Once we were out of the driveway, Sesshy used full force, as we raced down the street, moving so fast that we ran a few red lights and no body noticed.

I'm surprised that we haven't gotten any tickets, considering Sesshomaru probably broke almost every law.

Finally we arrived at the parking lot and parked. The time is 8:15am. Five minutes. Normally it would take at least ten to fifteen minutes to get here.

"We're alive!" shouted Neko jumping out of the car.

Just as I was getting out of the car, I saw the keys in the ignition. Sesshomaru had gotten out and forgot. How? I don't know. But now is my chance. I quickly grabbed them, put them in the front pocket of my school bag and left the van.

We all left the parking lot and entered the white building.

The inside of the front has a concourse. With stone benches, three steps going down another hall. There are dark gray double doors near the entrance where the studio theatre is. A few pop machines beside that. On the other side of the entrance are stares going up to the second floor where the office is. Beside the pop machines are about 10-15 stares leading up to the second floor where there's an elevator by the steps. There's another one at the end of the halls on the first, third, and forth floor.

"I'm on the first floor. In the art studio." Said Naru walking down the three steps, and down the walls.

"Well, me and Sasuke have math for every day life on the second floor." Said Neko.

"And me and Sesshomaru have history on the forth floor." I said.

"Which one? Should we chance the stares or the elevator?" asked Neko.

"The stares are pretty crowded. We'd never make it through that mess of students. Maybe we should try the elevator today." I suggested.

"Fine, elevator whatever." Said Sesshomaru.

Quickly we ran to the nearest elevator and ran in. It's crowded, full of students, from first years to forth years. We stood in the middle of the crowd. I was staring at the blinking green numbers that read the floors.

Right now, we're just moving to the second floor. I watched as the doors opened for the second floor and students poured out like there was a disease inside of the elevator.

"Neko, Sasuke!" I called as me and Sesshomaru pushed them out the door.

"Thanks Kai and Sesshomaru!" Neko and Sasuke both ran down the hall.

I looked up at Sesshomaru as something has dawned on me. "Um…do you think it's a good idea to be standing by the door?" he looked at me, then, before either of us could do anything, a new crowd of students rushed in, pushing us back.

I stuck my head out once the doors closed. No sign of Sesshomaru, or anyone I know, great.

"Kai!" I heard someone call my name. And then that someone pushed through everyone to where I'm standing. "Hey Kai."

"Oh hi Kouga." I replied. He's wearing black pants and a black shirt with white hemming. Kouga's a third year like me. We met in our second year of university. He was having some trouble during a huge science test, and I helped him study. He's not the best at science, so I don't know why he took that course.

"Uh, is it ok if me and some of my friends eat lunch with you and your friends?"

"Sure, you know where we are right?"

"Yeah, you guys eat at the table in the back by the window."

"That's right." then Kouga started looking around, paying attention to everyone. I was unsure of what was going on, until I decided to ask. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just wondering where that other guy you hang out with is."

"Huh?" I blinked a few times, and he saw my confusion.

"You know, he has black hair, cold brown eyes and is the iciest person I've ever met."

"Oh Sesshomaru?"

"That's him."

"He's somewhere in the elevator…I see him sometimes. But we like our distance," not a complete lie. "and he doesn't eat lunch with us." Then I looked back up at the numbers which read forth floor. "Oh, this is my floor." I walked past him and managed to squeeze out. I looked back to see Sesshomaru still trying to get through with more students running in and the doors closing.

"Might as well." I muttered to myself. Why do I have to be such a nice person? I walked to the doors, and stepped in the way so that they wouldn't close.

After a few seconds, Sesshomaru finally got out and I removed myself from the doors, allowing them to close. He looked at me, and then walked away without a word.

"Hey!" I ran up beside him. "What? No thanks?"

"I didn't need any help."

"Ok. So next time I'll just keep walking." I quickened my pace getting ahead of him. Well, that's what I get for trying to help him.

Fast forward to lunch (Sorry for moving so fast like this. But nothing really goes on during their classes)

Lunch. Almost everyone's favorite period. The cafeteria is big. Maybe almost the size of a football field but not quite. The walls are white. Gray double doors on the left side leads in and out into the halls. Near that wall is another door that leads to the caf. Once you get your food, you leave. On the right side are windows, from a few feet above the ground to seven or eight feet away from the ceiling. The windows are an inch apart and almost cover the wall. On the ceiling are many fans and fluorescent lights in rows. There are off-gray square floor tiles. And round, square, triangle, rectangle tables, all gray, white or a browny color.

Me, Neko, Naru and Sasuke are eating at the table that we always do. It's a gray round one. At the back, farthest away from the door and sits near a window, which is usually open.

Since none of us brought a lunch, we went to the caf. Me and Neko got the same thing, the special. Today it's a slice of pepperoni pizza with a side of fries and a can of pop. I have diet coke, Neko has root beer. Naru has a chicken burger with a small fri and a can of coca cola. Lastly is Sasuke, who has a chicken ceaser wrap with a bottle of water.

"By the way guys," I started. "Kouga and some of his friends are eating with us."

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know. He asked if he could and I said ok."

"Kai!" I turned my head and saw Kouga walking over to us with two other boys.

"Oh hey. Kouga, this is Sasuke, Neko and Naru." I pointed to my friends. "Guys, this is Kouga." They nodded their heads and Kouga chose to speak.

"Hi. Um, these are my friends. Edward Elric…"

Ed came forward and Naru stood up, looking down at him. "You're short."

That was not the best idea, "I'm not short! Who are you calling short! I-" luckily Kouga stepped in.

"Cool it Elric."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Neko's short to." I replied.

"Hey! I'm not short!" Neko shot back.

"Anyway, this is Kaiba."

"Kaiba? Seto Kaiba? One of the richest guys in school Kaiba?" I asked unbelievingly.

"Yep."

I tilted my head and looked at Kaiba. "So what are you doing here? Aren't you usually eating with a bunch of snobs? No offense."

"Non taken and yes, but not toady." Swiftly he sat down on the chair next to me.

"Ok…" I said nervously. Truth be told, I'm a little more nervous that I seem.

"So your name's Naru right?" Kouga took a seat beside Naru and she blushed somewhat.

"Yeah."

"Hey Ed." Said Neko moving over so that Ed could sit between her and Sasuke. Ed sat down. Sasuke remained quiet during this time. He was staring at Ed and Neko, and he didn't look too happy about it. Ooohh…I think he's jealous.

"Naru, I like you. I want you to be my woman." Said Kouga. We all stared at him and Naru who was blushing the deepest red. This is interesting.

I turned and looked at Sasuke who's eating his lunch while glaring daggers at the back of Edward's head. Ed was talking to Neko while she talked back, laughing every now and then too.

"Kai?" I was brought out of my thoughts by Kaiba as I turned to face him. He had his hands on mine, which were on the table.

I looked at him quizly. Now, I had heard rumors that he liked a girl that's a third year. If I forgot to mention, Kaiba's a fourth year, Ed's a third year.

"What?" I asked him.

"Your eyes…there's something about them," he said quietly as I blushed a light pink. "Some kind of secret is hidden within…"

Oh no. I don't like where this is going. Wait, why is he moving closer? I put my head down a bit. I didn't even realize the looks that everyone else at the table was giving us.

Then out of nowhere came a cold voice, "What are you doing here?" I looked up; for once I was glad to see him, though I didn't know why.

* * *

**Sesshy's POV**

Classes passed by quickly. It was finally lunch, not that I care. I walked into the caf. Students filled the tables. Normally I'm not here since I don't eat human food. I have no need to. I can last weeks without food. So, why am I here them?

I was about to leave when I spotted Kai, Neko, Naru and Sasuke at the back. I usually don't sit with them. But since I'm here, might as well, besides…Kai's got the car keys.

I made my way over to them. Just before I reached them, I saw three others. I recognized the one sitting with Naru as Kouga. He's a fool, not to mention annoying as hell. The one sitting in between Neko and Sasuke is Edward I believe his name is. He's a smart kid, though no one knows what happened to his arm, it's mechanical. Still, I won't admit it out loud, but he knows his stuff. His brains make up for his lack of height.

I then shifted my gaze to look at Kai and…Kaiba? What is that ass doing there? That guy annoys the hell out of me. He seems to be talking to Kai, and moving closer? What is he doing? He's a fool. By the looks of it, Kai's beginning to get uneasy. And as amusing as this looks, Kaiba shouldn't be anywhere near her…I mean them.

I walked forward, and stopped, standing near Kai and Kaiba. "What are you doing here?" I asked coldly.

Everyone snapped their gaze up to me. "Why do you care?" Kaiba answered back darkly. "If you don't mind, I'm trying to have a conversation with Kai here."

"I do mind. No body wants you here." I right away took a seat in between Kaiba and Kai, watching as she pulled her hand away and went back to eating, though she still seemed nervous. I then looked at Kaiba; he scoffed then turned away from me. Good.

* * *

**Kai's POV**

I watched as Sesshomaru sat down in between Kaiba and me. Good. I wasn't sure what to say to Kaiba. Why me? And I swear that when Sesshomaru took a seat beside me, I heard him growl.

I thought about murmuring a thanks, but decided against it. There's no way I'll thank him.

"Kai?" I looked over to Neko. "Are you ok? You totally zoned out."

"Yeah I'm fine." I looked at my blue watch, it read 12:15pm. "We should go. It's 12:15, and lunch ends twenty after." I stated standing up/

"I guess." Neko shrugged and stood up, along with Sasuke, Ed, Kouga, Kaiba and Sesshomaru.

"Do we have to?" complained Naru.

"Yes." That was my final answer.

"Ok." Then she stood. We dumped what's left of our food into the garbage, then left.

DING DONG

There goes the bell. Off we were to our next classes. Me and Sesshomaru both have this weird gym class. We got changed and stood in the stadium. We're all wearing dark blue shorts (knee length) and plain white t-shirts. The stadium is like a gym, except it's maybe two or three times bigger. It's not located in the university, but in a building next to it.

In the middle is a ring, where you can spar against opponents in a fair game. Off to the right is exercising equipment. Off to the left, is where we learn and practice.

We stood in a straight line, everyone beside his or her sparing partners. And guess what? My partner is Sesshomaru. We're all ranked. Rank A is highest. Which means that you could teach this class, or at least be an assistant. Rank F is lowest. First, we were all tested by our teacher. Then he had us fight people of the same rank until we found someone that could be us or ended in a tie. No one is Rank A. Except possibly our sensei. Me, Sesshy, and a few other, probably 3 or 4 are rank B. About 8 are Rank C. 4 are D. And everyone else is E or F. There's about 25 people in this class.

Me and Sesshomaru always end up in a tie, but then again…our teacher never lets us finish.

Then he walked in. He's wearing navy blue pants and shirt with a green vest. He has silver/white-spiked hair. A headband with a leaf symbol on it, which he covers his eye with. He also wears a mask that covers his face.

"Students." He stood in front of us. "Kai." He looked over to me as I straightened up.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?"

"Spar against me." He stood in the middle of the blue mat.

"Um, o…kay." I moved towards the mat. And got in a defense stance.

"Begin!"

* * *

**Neko's POV**

I stood behind the manikin head. The evil manikin head. I want to be a professional hairdresser and now I'm in a cosmetology course. Right now I'm working on an evening design. But the manikin won't co-operate with me. It has long brown hair that is straight.

I tried curling, but it didn't stay. "Stupid thing." I muttered. The room looks very much like a salon. I tried another curl, but it still wouldn't hold. "If this next one doesn't work, I'm gonna loose it."

I carefully wrapped the hair in the curling iron and waited for ten – fifteen seconds. I gently pulled out the iron, and there before me, hung a beautiful spiral. Yes, finally. Victory is mine.

Now, if only I could do this about…Oh no. I'm gonna be doing this for a while.

* * *

**Naru's POV**

I sat at my desk. My parents made me take this stupid math course. It's so boring. Right now we're learning about parabolas. Don't ask me what they are. I could go to sleep, but my teacher, Miss Fugi, moved me to the front.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I don't know how, but somehow I ended up with no course during this period. Usually I just spend this time in the library, which is across the street from Cal U. But, today I've decided to walk through the halls.

I went by the cosmo class and had seen Neko struggling with a manikin. I also walked by Naru's math class and saw how her teacher moved Naru to the front of the class while everyone else giggled. Then I went left the school, and went by the stadium.

I saw Sesshomaru and Kai as their teacher called Kai to fight him. I don't know how this course works, but I've often heard or seen Kai and Sesshomaru practicing in the backyard.

I left; I guess I should get back to the library.

* * *

**Sesshy's POV**

Kai got her butt kicked. I watched as they fought. Kakashi-sensei started off on the defensive as Kai fought. Eventually sensei starting attacking more, Kai was too tired to fight back and didn't last long in defense. After about five, almost ten minutes, sensei had her pinned on her stomach. The fight, ended.

I must admit, she lasted longer than most. And Kakashi-sensei is a professional. From what I've heard, he used to be an assassin. Better than those ranked in A.

Kai stood and bowed, then walked back and stood beside me. She was breathing hard and sweating. At least he finished her quickly. Kai doesn't quit so easily. I probably would have lost my sparing partner. And then, I would have to go through those annoying tests again for a new one.

* * *

**Fast forward(I'm just skipping to after school, starts off in the parking lot.)****Normal POV**

Kai walked into the parking lot, heading for her car. She had to ask her history teacher about an up coming project. She told everyone else to meet her at the car. So here she was, walking on through the parking lot. She could just see the van and her friends coming into view. Though, she couldn't see Sesshomaru anywhere.

Just then, a black limo stopped in front of her. The door opened and Kaiba stepped out, now standing in front of her. "Hey Kai, I was just wondering if I could give you a ride home?"

"No! I mean no thanks." She said trying to sound polite. **"Oh no. If anyone were to find out that me, Sesshomaru, Sasuke, Neko and Naru were living with two other girls and three other boys that we aren't related to… then there'd be rumors all over the place. Not to mention what would happen if everyone found out about me and Sesshomaru."** She thought

"Oh come on."

"I can't. I've got my car here. I'm already giving my friends a ride home. Besides, I can't leave my car with them."

"I could have it towed if you want."

"But… it's ok, really."

"You know, I don't offer this very often. Just once ok?" he asked taking Kai's hands in his.

**"This guy doesn't give up so easily."** Kai thought. "Um, I have to go."

"But-"

"Didn't you hear her?" came a cold familiar voice.

Kai turned her head slightly and saw Sesshomaru standing right beside her. "Um, hi."

"This isn't any of your business." Bit out Kaiba.

Sesshomaru glared at him, but turned to look at Kai. "Come on. Everyone's waiting." He grabbed Kai's hands and pulled her away, going around the car, and once again heading for the red van.

**"Damn that guy. He can't take a hint. I was walking out of the school, when I saw Kaiba talking to Kai, I listened. Kaiba… Next time I'll rip that bastards throat out."** Sesshomaru thought bitterly.

"Hey Kai!" called out Neko.

"Sorry I took so long. I ran into a little problem."

"We know. We saw Kaiba talking to you."

"Kai. If that guy doesn't leave you alone, I'm gonna fucking kill him." Spat Naru.

"No, you don't need to do that. Can we just go?"

"Fine." Kai took out the keys; pushing down on the button she unlocked the van doors. Neko climbed into the back, Naru and Sasuke in the middle, and Sesshomaru and Kai stood outside.

"No I'm driving. This is my van, and I've got the keys!" the three heard Kai yell as she go into the car and started it. Sesshomaru had yet to get in. "If you're not getting in, I'm leaving."

Sesshomaru suppressed a sigh and got in. He decided not to continue arguing with her. Cause then she'll get mad, and yell, and possibly hurt someone or herself…depending on how mad she is.

Neko soon got bored, no body said anything, or even attempted to. The silence was killing her. An idea then popped into her head. Not thinking of the consequences, she began sining a song that had been stuck in her head. (This song really was stuck in my head, but I only know the first part ok?)

"I'm a little black rain cloud…" she rocked side to side in her seat, completely unaware of the two twitching demons, or should I say, the twitching hanyou and demon in front of her.

"Do you think we should tell her?" whispered Naru to Sasuke.

"Let her figure it out." Was his reply.

"Neko. If you don't stop that singing, you won't live to see supper." Kai shouted.

"No supper?" she asked.

"Yes, now shut up stupidhuman." Bit out Sesshomaru darkly. Bad idea.

"Hey, don't call her human. Yes she is one, but don't make it soundinsulting!" yelled Kai.

"You dare tell me what to do!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to drive. And yes, I do dare. You know our names now use them you ass!" then Kai went back to concentrating on the road.

"Sesshomaru, you seem to like getting Kai out of control..." Said Naru.

"What's your point?"

"Stop it before you get us all killed." Then the rest of the way home was silent, well except for Neko.

"All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel. The monkey thought it was all in good fun, pop! Goes the weasel!"

"Neko if you don't be quiet I'm going to pop you!" shouted Naru.

"Oh, you're no fun." She pouted.

The end…


	3. Chapter 3: Family Dinner

**Title: My Dysfunctional Family**

**Chapter 3: Family Dinner**

**Disclaimer: **Just to make it clear, I don't own the anime characters. Only, the five girls and their parents. I also don't own any of the songs in this fic.

**Story:** Kai's POV

Finally another week of school is over. And this was one busy week. The schoolwork wasn't a problem; I didn't have a lot of work anyway. The week pretty much consisted of me running and/or hiding from Kaiba. He keeps trying to get me to out with him. He's following me…I can sense it. But at least he doesn't know where I live.

Today's Saturday, a day in which I can relax. I told Neko this morning about Kaiba. She suggested that I get a boyfriend. But where am I to find one? I told her that I can't just walk up to a guy and say, "Hey, my names Kai and I want you to be my boyfriend so I can get another boy to stop stalking me." Then she went and suggested that I ask Sesshomaru for help. I was shocked. That's the last thing I want to do.

But right now, it's just after lunch. Neko's playing a game called 'Naruto Ultimate Ninja' with Naru. Shikamaru's still sleeping, so we won't see him for a while. Kiko's doing some of the laundry and Usagi's sleeping still. Garra's out…again. Miroku's on the computer doing god knows what. Sasuke is also out at the moment, Sesshomaru's reading and me, well, I'm doing the dishes.

Normal POV

Kai stood by the sink washing the last cup. She wore black cords (pants) and a white t-shirt. On the front, in black letters, it says 'I exercise by pushing my luck'. She's in her half-demon form.

At this point she is wondering what to do about the Kaiba problem. 'Going to Sesshomaru is the last thing that I'll do.' She thought.

RING RING

She turned to the black phone hanging on the wall beside one of the cupboards. The red flashing and the ringer going off again. She picked it up, but it appears that Neko had also picked it up. Momentarily forgetting about the caller, Kai told Neko to get off.

"No. I picked it up first." Declared Neko.

"I did. Now off…or else."

"Or else what?"

"Next time you sell your soul, I'm not helping you get it back." Neko gasped and hung up.

Kai then turned her attention to the caller. /Hello house of insanity, Kai speaking how can I help you?/

She could hear lauging on the other end. //Hello Kai//

She recognized this voice. It's the voice of the man who's idea it was to put them in this stupid house. /Taisho…/ she grumbled. /What do you want?/

//I'm just checking in…so, has anything happened yet?//

Kai had a strong feeling that he was grinning. /No. We've been in this house for what? Almost two years. And nothing has happened./

//You mean no grandchildren?//

/Nope. But you'll be the first I call when that happens./

//Really?//

/Whatever. Now, I know you Taisho…why did you call?/

She could hear Taisho chuckling as he said//To tell you that the parents are coming over.//

/What do you mean?/

//Me, Inuyasha, Suzuki, your mom, dad and brother. Tell Neko that her father and little brother are coming as well…//

Kai paled. /Are you insane. My little brother hates Sesshomaru and Neko's brother doesn't like Sasuke./

//Don't worry we're not staying at the house.// he informed her.

/Good. I'm not cleaning up after everyone. But, where are we going?/

//We are going to-// he was cut off, or at least Kai couldn't hear him, for someone had taken the phone right out of her hand.

She turned angerly to the person standing behind her and came face to face or rather face to chest with Sesshomaru. He's wearing dark blue jeans with a white shirt with a fluffy dog on the front and a black leather jacket with a white moon on the back.

"Hello father." He said ignoring the glares he was receiving.

Kai could hear Taisho talking to his son, but couldn't make out what they were saying. "Hey! I got it first!" still, he ignored her. "Why you…" with quick moves, the hanyou grabbed the phone and ran out of the kitchen, leaving a stunned but mad youkai.

Kai looked behind her and saw Sesshomaru chasing after her and closing in. Both forgetting Taisho for the moment.

Kai looked forward again, she ran down the stairs, the dog demon following. Unfortunately, she bumped into the couch and fell onto it, on her stomach. Before, she could make a move, Sesshomaru jumped on top of her. His legs on either side or her hips, straddling her.

He swiped the phone away from her hands and put it to his ear, only to hear his father laughing.

"Come on fluffy! Get off!" shouted Kai.

"No." he said sternly.

"But you're heavy!"

"Does it look like I care?"

"Stupid block of ice." He heard Kai mutter before turning his attention back to his father.

They could both hear him laughing on the line. //She's great isn't she?//

/Perfect./ came Sesshomaru's sarcastic reply.

//Tell them where we are going for dinner.// then he hung up. Sesshomaru put the phone down, but had yet to get of off the hanyou.

"You can get off now." She stated.

"No." he felt Kai shift beneath him until she was comfortable.

"You're not getting off anytime soon are you?" she asked, but didn't get an answer.

Kai tried to get as comfortable as possible, but it wasn't working…that is, until she felt hands on her back and shoulders.

"What are you doing?" she asked but silence was her only answer as he massaged her back. Kai had to hold in a growl of content…or rather a purr.

Neko's POV

I can't believe Kai. So I sold my soul to Naru for cheddar cheese. It was good cheese. I also went to her for help and she managed to get it back. I still wish that she would let me forget it.

But I wonder who it was and what they wanted. Maybe it was Kaiba? Nah, Kai wouldn't give him her number, even if they were the only one's left on the planet.

Me and Naru are done the game and are now trying to figure out what to do. "So what do you want to do?" I asked her. I'm wearing white pants with a flare at the bottom and a blue shirt that says on the front, 'Stupidity is not a crime.' In silver letters and on the back it says, 'If it was, I would have already broken many laws and be on the run.' Also in silver letters.

"How about we go watch a movie downstairs." Suggested Naru and I nodded in agreement. Naru's wearing blue jeans, the legs have sparkles on them. Her shirt is a blue, white and gray shirt with a gray wolf on the front. It some what resembles a hockey shirt.

We made our way downstairs. Just as I walked into the room, I felt Naru grab my shoulder and pull me back. I asked her why she did it, but she just pointed to the couch.

I almost gasped. Kai was there, laying on the couch, on her stomach and Sesshomaru, 'Prince of Ice' Sesshomaru sitting on her while massaging Kai's back and moving to her shoulders.

…I think I heard a purr. But if you ask me, I think that they look like a really cute couple. "Naru," I whispered. "don't you think that they make a good couple?"

"Yeah. Hey, where's the video camera? This would have been so fun to video tape." She whispered back. The she asked, "So who was it on the phone? What did they want?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, Kai kicked me off before I could find out."

"Let's go ask then." Naru said walking over to the pair and dragging me with her.

"Wait…" I told her, but it was to late. When we got there, Sesshomaru had stopped massaging Kai's back. Both of them glaring at us.

Normal Pov

"So Kai, I thought you didn't like 'ice prince'." Naru stated slyly.

"I don't. It's not like I chose to be under him." Kai said while trying to hide her blush that she knew had appeared.

"Right."

"So…did you want something?"

"Yep. Who was on the phone and what did they want?" asked Neko.

"It was Tashio. Apparently some of us are going out to dinner with our family. But I didn't get to hear where or who cause 'somebody' took the phone." The hanyou then directed her blush free glare to the dog youkai beside.

"We're going to the Feudal Resturant…"

"The one where everyone wears kimono's, hakama's and haori's?" asked Neko.

"Yes. I'm going, and so are Kai, Naru, Miroku, Sasuke and you to Neko. Our families are coming here first and then we're going to the restaurant." Sesshomaru explained to them.

"What about clothes?" asked Naru.

"My father is bringing them." With that said, he left.

"Sweet. I've never been to that place. I can't wait!" exclaimed Neko.

"Neko! Don't do that when you're so close to me. It hurts my ears." Growled out Kai.

"Heheheh…sorry."

"So, what do you guys want to do?" asked Kai.

"We have no idea. We were looking for something to do." Said Naru.

"Why don't we go bug Usagi." Suggested Neko.

"That's probably not good for our health…" started Kai but got cut off by Naru.

"Let's do it."

"Fine, but if she explodes it's every girl for herself."

"Alright." They agreed and went to bug the sleeping Usagi.

'Why do I feel like this is a bad idea?' Kai asked herself.

**-Years of experience-** said her demon side, or conscious.

'You have a point but what do you want?'

**-Oh, nothing-**

'Sure you don't.'

**-Ok. Maybe to tell you that this isn't a good idea-**

'I know that.'

**-Then why do it?-**

'Cause it sounds fun. A bad idea but fun.' She replied.

**-So true- **then it disappeared.

"Kai!" yelled Neko in Kai's little black dog-ear.

"What?!" asked the hanyou rubbing her ear.

"You were spacing out."

"Well ok sheesh…you didn't have to yell in my ear." She grumbled then said. "What do you want?"

"I was trying to tell you that we're here." This is true. The three girls now stood in front of Usagi's door.

"Oh yeah. She's sleeping. I can hear her snoring." Said Kai, her ears twitching.

"Good. Come on." Said Naru.

(In the Kitchen)

Miroku had gotten off the computer after Sesshomaru later caught him downloading…stuff onto it. They both stood by the counter making chicken sandwiches for a snack.

"I still don't know why you were downloading that stuff on a computer that we ALL use." Grumbled Sesshomaru.

"You can't tell me that I'm the only one who appreciates the female body that way."

"You're the only one perverted enough to."

"You still didn't have to delete it." Miroku whined.

"Yes well, just be glad that I caught you instead of one of the girls."

They then felt a slight breeze but only for a second. "Hm."

"What?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I just felt a slight breeze."

"Whatever."

A few minutes later a crash, followed by other noises could be heard from the hall where the girl's rooms are. The two boys heard a door slam and then three blurs appeared in the line of vision and then behind them.

"Hide us." Came the familiar voice of Neko followed by a…

"Kai, Neko and Naru! Get your Asses back here right now!" shout they heard from a very angry Usagi.

"What did you do?" asked Miroku looking behind him.

"Heheheh… we woke Usagi up." Said Neko nervously.

The two boys could only stare at the girls as if they'd lost their minds…not that they haven't already. "And why would you do that?" asked Sesshomaru. They all knew full well what Usagi could be like when woken from a nap.

"We were bored." Answered Naru.

"You did think of the consequences didn't you?" asked Miroku.

"Of course. Do we look like idiots?" said Kai.

"Apparently if you still decided to wake her up anyway." Stated Sesshomaru.

"How did you wake her up anyway?" asked Miroku curiously.

"Well, we did the classic tricks." Started Kai. "We did the markering on the face, drawing little hearts, stars, a unibrow. Then we put one hand in luke warm water and she peed herself. And lastly we put whipped cream in her other hand, tickled her face with a feather which caused her to slap the whipped cream hand onto her face, thus waking her up." Finished Kai.

"How did you get the stuff?"

"Kai used her speed and came into here got the whipped cream, the markers and then the warm water from the bathroom." Said Neko.

All of a sudden, loud stomps could be heard as Usagi was soon in front of them, after changing her clothes and washing her hands and face, she looked angry.

"Heheheh…um, we're sorry?" said Neko nervously. The three girls no longer hiding behind the boys.

"Sorry? SORRY?!" she shouted. "You guys are so dead!"

"What are you gonna do?" asked Naru.

"Hm, I can't hurt you guys, since Naru will just hurt me, Kai would easily get away… and I can't hit Neko because she's well…she's Neko." Usagi mumbled to herself.

RING RING

Went the phone as Sesshomaru answered it. Talking for a few minutes and hanging up again. "Who was it?" asked Kai momentarily forgetting about the threat in front of her.

"Father. He said that the restaurant is having a karaoke night." The youkai answered.

That was when Usagi got an idea. "All of you stay put!" she shouted and glared before running off to her room and getting her video camera. She remembered those little dinner things. Their parents would take them out with their chosen husbands/wives for dinner. She went last time with Gaara, and Shikimaru and Naru. So tonight was with the others. (I know Naru's going again and Shikimaru's not going but who cares) Once she found her video camera, Usagi put in a new tape and went back to the kitchen where the five friends were still standing.

"Good, you're still here." She said then held up the camera.

"What's that for?" asked Kai already getting suspicious.

Usagi laughed a little then said. "You three," she pointed to Naru, Neko and Kai. "are going to sing at the karaoke."

"WHAT?!" the three friends shouted. Kai could sing but didn't like to do so in front of people. Same with Neko and Naru, but they were a little more comfortable singing with other people present.

"But how will you know that we did?" asked Neko cluelessly. The others had already figured it out.

"I'm giving whoever's going this camera to record you."

"I shall do it." Volunteered Miroku managing to ignore the three glares he was receiving.

"Good." Usagi smiled evilly before leaving, sending shivers down everyone's back. (except Sesshomaru)

"Miroku." Growled Kai.

Miroku looked nervous. "What? Isn't this better than her hitting you?"

"No. I have stage fright and she knows that!" shouted Kai about to attack, but was held back by Naru.

"We all do." Said Naru.

"Miroku if I were you I'd run." Said Neko helping her friend hold the hanyou back.

Ok, everything else is boring, so I'm going to skip ahead to when our parents are here

"So, now that some of us are here." Started Taisho. (I'm not going to explain what he looks like) He's sitting beside his wife and Inuyasha. (And neither of them. Suzuki looks like Izayoi (sp?) ok)

"Miroku, why do you have a video camera?" asked Mushin, Miroku's guardian after his parents died. (Mushin looks like he does in the show)

"Oh well, this is Usagi's punishment for Kai, Neko and Naru since they pulled some pranks on her." Miroku answered.

"Kaidimaru!" shouted Kai's mother. Kai flinched; whenever her mother uses her full name does she mean business. Her mother's name is Treena. She has neck length dark blue hair and silver-blue eyes with a black crescent moon on her forehead and a black strip on each cheek. She's a demon and is wearing her kimono already. It's pink with multiple swirls on it. (I'll explain her human form when she's in that form. Same with everyone else) Kai's father, a human turned demon after completely mating has short black hair, with silver-violet eyes. He has no markings except the one on his forehead like his wife. He wore black hakama's with a black haori with little white honeycombs on the sleeves. His name is Hiko. Next sitting lazily on the couch beside his friend Inuyasha is Kai's little brother Brad. He's a full demon. He was born when their parents fully mated, while Kai was born while Hiko was still human, resulting in her being a half-demon. Brad is seventeen, just getting out of highschool. He has blue and black striped hair with blue eyes. He also has the same demon markings as his mother Treena. He wore white hakama's and a black haori, both of which have little moons spread on them.

"What? It was fun." Muttered Kai as they told the story of what happened. Inuyasha, Brad and Joey, Neko's younger brother were laughing. Neko's brother's name is Joey. He is eighteen. He had long blond hair and his eyes are blue. He's only wearing simple jeans and shirt since he didn't want to dress in traditional clothing, same with her father. Her father Jou also has long brown hair and blue eyes. Her mother's name is Beth. She has burgundy hair with brown eyes. Unlike her husband and son, she did wear a kimono. The color is pale blue with little flowers scattered around it.

"So, now we just have to wait for Sasuke's brother, then you guys can get ready." Said Taisho.

"Do you have our clothes?" asked Naru.

Her mother Haku answered. "Yes. Taisho brought your stuff." Haku wears a simple yellow kimono with vines along the sleeve and bottom. She had short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Oh yes, by the way," started Taisho. "anyone who participates in the karaoke has a chance of winning a trip to Myrtle Beach. You have to sign up so…"

"You signed us up." Finished Kai already growling.

"Father, I don't see why you get her so riled up." Stated Sesshomaru from where he was silently standing.

"Oh don't worry about it." He said.

All of a sudden, the door slammed opened, causing everyone to jump except Sesshomaru. In came Gaara as thunder could be heard from behind him, even though the sky was clear.

"How does he do that?" asked Neko to Kai, referring to the sounds of thunder whenever he walks into the house. The hanyou just shrugged. "Hi Gaara!" she said happily. Gaara glared at her. Neko instantly hid behind Kai.

"Hello Gaara-san." Said Kai, Sesshomaru and Miroku. They are the only three who will put 'san' at the end of Gaara's name. No one really knows why.

Gaara grunted and walked away. If you listened closely, you could hear Usagi shout. "Gaara-kun!"

"She's the only one who can get away with calling him 'Gaara-kun'." Kai muttered to no one in particular.

They waited in silence for a few minutes, when the door opened and in walked Itachi, Sasuke's older brother.

"Itachi!" Neko ran over and glomped him.

"Neko." He replied calmly. (A/N: Ok, I'm lazy and don't want to explain what he looks like. It's that same as in the anime. Oh, and Sasuke and Itachi don't hate each other enough to kill one another. It's just a sibling rivalry)

"Good, now that everyone's here," Taisho took a bag out and handed it to Kai. "Your clothes are in that." He said as the six went off to change.

A few minutes later, Kai came back into the room wearing a lilac purple kimono with little white feathers scattered around, almost like they're blowing in the wind. Next was Neko. She wore a red kimono with a gold dragon on the back and a yin yang sign on the front. Then Naru came in. She was wearing a night sky blue kimono with a white full moon and little white stars surrounding it. Sasuke walked into the room wearing a robe similar to his brother while Sesshomaru who walked in behind him was wearing a white hakama, white haori with little red honeycombs on the sleeves. Lastly is Miroku who wore dark purple and purple robes, making him look like a monk.

"Can we go now?" asked Neko getting impatient with just standing around.

"Alright." Said Taisho.

"Who's driving who?" asked Naru.

"No one." Said Hiko.

"We're walking?"

"No, we brought the stretch limo. It'll fit all of us." Said Suzuki, as everyone got ready to go.

"The limo? Oh no, I'm taking the van. I don't like driving in the limo." Said Kai going to grab her keys.

"Kai, we're all going in the limo it's just easier that way." Said her mother gently.

"But, dear, you know how Kaidimaru doesn't like traveling in a limo." Said her father. He always called her by her full name.

"Stop taking her side." Said Treena glaring at her mate.

Hiko smiled before backing off. He knew better than to get into a mother-daughter fight.

"Why don't you like that limo?" asked Neko,

"Because, it attracts attention. Which is something I'm really trying to avoid right now."

"You mean your problem with Ka-"

"Yes!"

"I don't care right now. Kaidimaru, get into that limo." Treena said sternly.

Now, Kai new better then to tick her mother off anymore, so she grumbled but walked outside, putting on her charm as did all the other demons and hanyous. (A/N: You already know what Kai and Sesshomaru look like so I'll just go on to everyone else)

Treena has multicolored hair like her daughter and green eyes. Her father has black hair, and brown eyes. Brad has brown hair and brown eyes. Inuyasha has black hair and brown eyes. Taisho has shorter dark brown hair with green eyes, and Suzuki has black hair and brown eyes.

Kai grumbled as she got into the long black limo that was waiting in front of their house, along with everyone else.

"Jaken, to the Feudal Restaurant." Said Taisho as the driver a short man with gray hair nodded and started driving.

Kai's POV

The ride to the restaurant was…interesting. I hated the limo. I didn't like the fact that it attracted so much attention. But, I should talk about what's going on right now. I've always told Taisho not to stick us all into a small area, things always happen.

Like right now, my mom, Naru's mom Haku, Suzuki, and Beth are talking about how their children are all grown up and that they really want grandchildren and are already imagining what the kids are going to look like. What do they think we're going to do? Come home drunk, disappear into bedrooms where many noises will be heard and not be seen till the next day? I don't think so.

Then there is Inuyasha, Brad and Joey still laughing about those pranks we pulled on Usagi, and trying to imagine her face after it all happened. Boys can be so immature sometimes.

I looked over to a corner where a small flat screen TV was and saw, my dad Hiko, Taisho, Neko's dad, and Mushin watching the football game and booing whenever their team didn't win. They were pretty much glued to the TV that they didn't notice some of the other…events occurring.

Like, Sasuke and Itachi are having a mini glaring contest. Stupid sibling rivalry. I'm not saying that I'm not like that with my brother, but we're not nearly as bad as them. Next to them were an annoyed Naru, and a bored Neko.

Sesshomaru is very silent with the occasional irritated face, whenever Miroku was being perverted. Right now, that pervertedness was directed towards Neko until she slapped him, then he turned his attention to me. I glared. Excuse me for a moment…

Normal POV

"Miroku, touch me and die." Kai hissed.

"Why would I do something like that?" he asked innocently.

'Him, innocent? HA!' Kai thought. She watched him. He reached out a hand, which she grabbed, keeping it away from herself. To bad she forgot about his other one. "Miroku…" she growled, before slapping him in the face, grabbing the back of his shirt and getting ready to throw him out the window when some one stopped her.

"Kai what are you doing?" asked Taisho as everyone watched as the hanyou was about to through the man out the window.

"He was being perverted, can't I throw him out?" she asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because we're here." The limo stopped as they all stepped out. The place seemed small on the outside, but they were sure it isn't really. It has a window with a picture of a sakura tree, with many blossoms around it. Above is also a sign in pale pink, blue and green letters, 'Feudal Restaurant'. The doors are oak and can swing open easily.

As the group got out of the limo, people were already crowding around to see who has arrived. Many with camera's. Taking pictures of Taisho. Being he owned a huge and well-known company. This is why Kai had wanted to drive her van. She doesn't like the people crowding around them. She sighed as they walked into the restaurant.

Inside was much bigger than it first appeared. It looked very similar to a temple. Instead of chairs, there were pillows and low tables. With lamps on the walls. Many designs were on the walls aswell. Some had trees; others had pictures of animals or small towns. Most people in the place wore old-fashioned clothing, some didn't. All the waiters and other people who worked there did wear old styled clothes though. At the back, the group noticed a stage with lights hanging from the ceiling, microphones and a TV on the stage where the karaoke contest would be held.

A waitress led the group to a long table as they sat down on the pillows, ordering, rice, miso soup, tea, pop, ramen and a few other items before the waitress left them to get the food ready,

"This place is cool." Said Naru looking around until her eyes fell onto the stage,

A man in a navy blue hakama and haori came onto stage and announced the start of the contest. "The winners of the karaoke will get to go on a trip to Myrtle Beach with their friends/family." He said then started naming off the people who would be singing when Kai heard their names. "The third group to be singing will be Kai, Neko and Naru." He announced a few more groups before calling the first group to the stage. It consisted of a girl and two boys singing a song called 'Whenever Wherever'

"I still can't believe we're doing this." Mumbled Kai.

"But just think about what it would be like if we won." Said Neko. "We could have a nice vacation." She sighed dreamily.

"I would also enjoy going to the beach." Miroku grinned his perverted grin.

"Shut it Miroku. You only want to go because there will be beautiful women in bikini's." said Inuyasha.

Neko then turned to Kai. "So what are you going to do about 'him'?" she asked.

"Can we just not talk about it right now?" answered Kai.

"What are you talking about?" asked Brad.

"Noth-" Kai started to say but Neko cut her off.

"Kai's being stalked by a guy at school."

"What?!" Brad yelled. "Who is he? Tell me who he is and I'll kick his ass." Growled Brad.

"Yea, I'll help to." Stated Inuyasha. When Kai was sometimes left with Taisho's family with Brad while their parents went on trips, Kai and Inuyasha grew into a sibling relationship. Even though Kai's older than him, he still acts like the older brother.

"It's nothing really." Said Kai.

"Brad, let your sister deal with her own boy problems." Said their mother Treena.

"Hmph. Whoever it is, is in lots of trouble." Muttered Hiko slowly sinking back into overly protective father mode.

"Neko you'd tell me when a guy was giving you trouble right?" said Joey.

"Yep, but I don't so no worry's." Neko replied.

"You girls will be going up to sing in a few minutes, I suggest you get ready." Said Beth as the second group of two boys singing 'I Want You' began their song.

"Great." Was all they heard from the girls, while Miroku began fiddling with the video camera and getting it ready for recording.

"There, now I can record this, and we can all watch it later." He grinned, ignoring the three glares from the girls and the laughing Brad, Inuyasha and Joey.

"Want to kill them?" asked Naru.

"Sure but not here. Someplace where there will be no witnesses." Said Kai.

"Good." Agreed Neko.

"What are you girls doing over there?" asked Neko's father.

"Nothing." The three replied.

There was a silent moment, while the song of the second group ended and the announcer walked onto stage. "Now for our third group, Kai, Neko and Naru. You have five minutes till you have to come to the stage." He said walking off.

"Might as well get this over with." Muttered Kai as the three stood up.

"Ok, camera's on." Said Miroku pointing it at them.

Kai glared. "I hate you all."

"Oh but we love you." Said Sesshomaru, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Neko 'awwwed' and said, "You love Kai Sesshomaru. It's about time you admitted it. Now you can get…mated, have kids, live in a huge house and live happily ever after."

Sesshomaru blushes.

Kai blushes.

Both turn and glare at Neko.

Neko laughs innocently.

And the rest of the group just laughs at the scene.

"Come on let's go." Said Naru leading the way to the stage. The announcer person gave them the name of their song and they stood on stage. There they could see everyone's attention on them, and at their table, Miroku standing up with the video camera. Also, they each grabbed a microphone from the stands and looked at the TV sitting in front of the stage where they could see the lyrics.

The song is called 'Every time We Touch'. The tune came on, and they began.

Kai: I still hear your voice,  
When you sleep next to me.

Neko: I still feel your touch,  
in my dreams

Naru: Forgive me my weakness,  
But I don't know why,

All: Without you it's hard to survive

'Cause every time we touch,

Kai: I get this feeling

All: And every time we kiss,

Kai: I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side

All: 'Cause every time we touch,

Neko: I feel the static,

All: And every time we kiss,

Neko: I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat so

I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life.

There was a pause in the words, where instrumental solo was shown on the screen. They each took this time to look out into the crowd. They can still see Miroku standing up and recording them. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the song, as they did with the other ones. Then the lyrics appeared on the screen again.

Naru: Your arms are my castle,

Neko: Your heart is my sky.

Kai: They wipe away tears that I cry

(i cry)

All: The good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall...

All: 'Cause every time we touch,

Naru: I get this feeling

All: And every time we kiss,

Naru: I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side

All: 'Cause every time we touch,

Kai: I feel the static,

All: And every time we kiss,

Kai: I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life

There was another solo, at this point they were moving to the beat, barely noticing when people also began to do the same thing.

All: 'Cause every time we touch,

Kai: I get this feeling

All: Every time we kiss,

Kai: I swear I can fly

All: Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side

And with that, the song came to an end, people clapped and cheered as they walked off the stage. Miroku turned the camer off, and the clapping died down once the fourth group was called up, three guys, singing 'You're Not Me'.

"That was very good." Said Suzuki as the girls took their seats.

"I'll admitt, that was kind of fun." Said Kai.

"But we're not doing it again." Said Naru.

"I hope we win. I really would like to go to that Myrtle Beach place." Said Neko.

After about fifteen minutes of talking the announcer guy was back on stage, announcing the winners. Third place were the people singing 'You're Not Me', they won new labtop computers. The fifth group which had sung 'Don't Cha' came in second, winning a three day skiing trip for them and their friends/family. And now he's announcing the winners.

"The winners of the first place prize, a trip to Myrtle Beach is…Group three, Kai, Neko and Naru with their song 'Everytime We Touch'." He announced as he walked down to their table and handing them a square box with tickets, broshers, pamflits and other things like those. Then he left.

"We won!" the three shoted.

"Sweet. Vacation. We can all go." Said Naru.

Taisho stood from his seat and walked over to the other end of the table to wear the girls are. "Congradulations girls. You'll be taking my private plane there. Just come to the airport, Tuseday morning. I'll send a limo, so that you can all fit in one vehicle with your lugedge." He announced before sitting back down in his seat.

This time, Kai wouldn't complain, obviously, they can't all fit into her van, plus adding their bags.

It was peaceful around the group until they heard a voice that Kai really didn't want to hear.

"What a surprise seeing you here Kai." Said girl turned in her seat and there standing behind her was Seto Kaiba.

'Shit, Why is he here?' She thought. Then said. "Hi Kaiba. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with some business associates. I saw you singing and decided to come see you. I must say, you're very good, maybe sometime we could come here again."

'Crap, he's asking me out on a date.'

'Hm…is this they guy who's stalking her?' questioned Brad in his mind. Everyone at the table was now glancing over to them.

"I…um, well you see…er…" Kai began stuttering.

"Why don't you just leave her alone, she obviously doesn't want to go out with you." Came the cold voice of Sesshomaru.

"Hmph, why don't you let her decide that."

"…Well, Kaiba that's nice and all but…"

"She can't." came Taisho's voice.

Kaiba glanced over to him. "Mr. Taisho." He said evenly.

"Mr. Kaiba." Taisho replied just as evenly.

"You guys know each other?" asked Neko.

"Our companies are rivals."

"Why don't you tell me why she can't go out with me." Stated Kaiba.

"Kai has an…arranged marriage to my eldest son and heir to my company Sesshomaru." They glanced at the dog demon who only grunted.

"She had failed to mention that." Said Kaiba.

Kai switched her glares from Taisho and Sesshomaru. "Just because I have an…arranged marriage as you like to call it Taisho does not mean I have to like it."

"Well, if things don't work out, you can always come to me." Then Kaiba left back to his table. There was an awkward silence until Inuyasha's laughing broke it.

"Care to tell us what's so funny?" asked Haku.

"Kaiba's the one who's…(laughs) …stalking you?"

"How do you know him?" asked Brad trying to clear his head of the mentle pictures of killing Kaiba.

"I have a friend who works for him, and he heard a rumor that their boss has been chasing after this girl that goes to the same school as him…" he laughed some more. "but I didn't know that it was you."

"Hardy har har…" Kai muttered.

"Why don't you just tell him no?" asked Treena.

"I've tried but it doesn't work." Kai sighed.

"If this continues then I'm getting a restraining order." Hiko muttered, still a little pissed off at this guy for going after his daughter when she obviously has no feelings for him.

"Dad." she groaned.

"If he doesn't listen, would you like me to make him listen?" asked Itachi who had been silent almost the whole time.

"No thanks Itachi, I think I can handle it."

"Very well, but if this continues I will handle it whether you ask me to or not."

"Alright alright."

(A/N: Let's just say that they have been eating their food as this was going on kk?)

"Well, I think it's time we head home." Said Jou as they paid for the bill and left. Once they got into the limo the same thing pretty much happened as before. The non-stop talking, the glaring, fighing, pervertedness, laughing…it's just never ending with these people.

Once they got to the house, they said their goodbyes and Neko, Kai, Naru, Miroku, Sasuke and Sesshomaru went into the house (Kai and Sesshomaru taking off the charm), after Taisho reminded them to be at the airport with everyone else and their bags Tuseday morning at 9:00am. Then the rest went home.

"So, how did it go?" asked Usagi, waiting in the hall with Kiko beside her.

"Good, we won a trip for all of us to Myrtle Beach." Said Naru.

"Yeah, we just gotta meet at the airport Tuseday morning." Said Sasuke.

Upon hearing this, Kiko went to spread the word, telling everyone to get their stuff ready for packing. While Usagi still stood there. "Miroku, did you record them?"

"Yep." Miroku took the tape out of the camera. But upon handing it to the blond, Kai whipped past him, taking the tape as well.

"Thankyou!" she shouted running away, with Neko and Naru following after her.

There was slience until Usagi blew up. "DAMNIT! GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" she chased after them, running up and down the halls and stairs. The others (except for Gaara) gave them strange looks. "GIVE ME THAT TAPE!"

"NO WAY!" came the three's reply.

As this continued, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Sasuke could only stare and listen to them.

Then the girls stopped beside the boys again as Usagi marched up to them, red in the face from both anger and all the running she did.

"You should get out more ya know." Said Naru.

"Give me the tape." She growled. And it was pretty good for a human.

"No way in hell." Said Kai.

"You son of a bitch." She hissed.

"Techniquely I'm the daughter of a bitch. But Sesshomaru here," she pointed to the dog demon. "he's the son of a bitch." Sesshomaru growled.

Usagi then began chasing them again, as they ran and still the boys did nothing, nor did anyone else. But this was a regular occurance, especially with Neko, Kai and Naru since they tend to get into trouble anyway.

"If any of the neighbors come to the door, we don't know them." Said Sasuke. Sesshomaru and Miroku nodded in agreement.

The end…for now

* * *

Yay! This chapter took me so long to complete. It's also about 19 pages, so I hope that you like it and I wouldn't mind some reviews ya know.

And sorry about not updating some of other stories, but writers block has hit me…I am trying though I swear.

Now, please R&R! Especially REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4: Crazy Flight

**Story: My Dysfunctional Family**

**Chapter 4: Crazy Flight**

**Summary: **The first part of their vacation begins with their two-day flight to Myrtle Beach. Can the two pilots handle the insanity that these ten people will bring with them on this flight? With fights of spoons and sporks, plus Kai's odd 'depression mode' this will be a long two-days.Oh and a warning for OOCness and slight Yaoi (maleXmale pairing).

Sess: Aren't you forgetting something?

me: No?

Sess: (glares)

me: Fine. And I don't own any of the anime.

* * *

"Neko! Hurry up!" shouted Kai as she stood at the front door. Everyone else was in Taisho's limo waiting. It had been a busy Tuesday morning. They had to be at the airport at 9:00am. It would take at least half an hour to get to the airport. Right now it was 8:15. Everyone was up at 6:00. Running around packing last minute things. Neko was currently taking the longest, being her bag was to heavy for her to lift and was thus stuck dragging it.

"I'm trying!" shouted Neko. Kai finally got fed up, walked into the house and lifted up the blue suite case, and then they left and locked the door. Kai's wearing blue jeans with a rose on the bottom left pant leg with a plain brown t-shirt. (In her human form mind you, same with sesshy) Neko's wearing white pants that are to long with a pink t-shirt, that's a little low-cut.

Kai put Neko's bag in the trunk with the other bags while fully ignoring Neko's muttering about her not having a demon's strength that it's not her fault that the bag was to heavy. Finally they were both in the black limo and could finally get going.

The inside was not as a crowed as one would think. Kai sat next to Neko, then Sasuke, then Shikamaru and then Naru. On the other side was Sesshomaru then Miroku, then Kiko, then Usagi and lastly Gaara.

For clothing, Sasuke wore black pants with a black shirt and his family symbol on the back of it. Shikamaru is wearing simple jeans with a black shirt. Naru has dark blue pants with a matching shirt on with two wolves on the front. Sesshomaru stuck with his normal white pants with a white shirt and hoody. Miroku wore black jeans with a tight black t-shirt. Kiko is the only one wearing a knee length black skirt with a blue shirt with multiple blue, green and purple flowers on it. Usagi has simple brown pants and a gray shirt that says 'I'd go to hell but it's full' in bold white letters. Lastly is Gaara. Wearing all black with a blood red broken heart on the back of his shirt.

"I can hardly wait." Started Neko.

"Yeah I know. I'm going to spend most of my time swimming in the ocean." Said Kai.

"Think of all the beautiful women in bikini's there." Miroku smiled pervertedly.

"Hentai." Muttered Kiko.

After about fifteen minutes of talking about the trip it became quiet. Then Neko and Usagi decided to ask the most annoying question that can be asked in a car.

"Are we there yet?" asked Neko.

"No…" said Kai.

"Are we there yet?" this time it was Usagi.

"No…" said Kiko.

"Are we there yet?" (Neko)

"No…" answered Sesshomaru.

"Are we there yet?" (Usagi)

"No…" Sesshomaru growled this time.

This continued for the next little while until…

"Are we there-" Neko never got to finish.

Naru blew her top. "No we are not there! When we get there the car will stop………What do you know, we're here." She said just as the limo stopped and they got out.

In front of them stood Taisho. "So where's the plane?" asked Shikamaru.

"You're taking my private jet." He pointed to a white jet. "It's a two day flight. There will be two pilots with a few plane attendants." He explained, as their lug edge was being taken out of the limo and loaded onto the jet.

"Do they know about demons?" asked Kai.

"Yes they do. Actually, one of the pilots is a demon."

"That's good Kai. Neither you or Sesshomaru have to wear your charms." Said Kiko.

"Did you warn them about…us?" asked Kai.

"Well, I figured you could since you'll be meeting them anyway." Taisho explained leading them to the stairs. They boarded and the doors shut, getting ready for take off.

The inside was like any other plane. Comfy seats, small flat screen TV's hung from the roof, a nice bathroom, it had a small kitchen and in the front the cockpit (I think that's what it's called) where the pilots are.

The jet had yet to take off, and Kai decided to go meet the two pilots and…warn them before anything major happened. (Oh yeah, and her and sesshy took off their charms)

The hanyou walked into the small cockpit where two pilots sat. One she could see black cat ears and a long black cattail waving around. Neither man acknowledged her so she was the first to break the silence.

"Um…Hi there." She said nervously.

One man turned and looked at her, then smiled…or was that a smirk. "Hello, my name is Maes Hughes. This here is Roy Mustang." Said partner's cat ears twitched and he turned to look at her. (A/N: Yes, they are from full metal alchemist, and Roy is a cat demon because I say so)

"I'm Kai. Um, did Taisho warn you guys about us?"

"Why would we need to be warned?" Maes asked confused.

"Err…well…"

She was interrupted when Sesshomaru walked in, looking quiet annoyed. "Are we leaving or not?"

"What's wrong with you fluffy? Miroku try to grope you?" she snickered. Kai still teased him about what happened over the summer when Kiko hit Miroku on the head to hard for groping her repeatedly, causing him to go into a daze. During said daze, he thought that Sesshomaru looked a lot like a woman and decided to…seduce him. It was pretty funny, until he grabbed Sesshomaru's ass and was sent flying into the back door breaking the screen door – the glass door was open to let a cool breeze in – in the process.

Sesshomaru growled. "Are you going to continue tormenting me about that?"

"Of course."

"Maes I'm confused," said Roy.

"Anyway, I'm here to warn you two about…us. Well mostly me, Neko and Naru since we're always doing something…which usually spells out trouble, Usagi can get really loud when she's pissed off. Miroku can get pretty perverted…" she continued on about how many odd things occur around and in their group and that it is best if everyone on the plane knows about it.

Maes and Roy only stared at her. Roy's cat ears twitched, then he said. "Thanks for the warning…"

"No problem." The hanyou beamed. She turned to see if she could find Sesshomaru some more to bug him about Miroku groping him, when she found the dog demon to have left already. "So, when are we leaving?" she questioned.

"Soon." Maes said, and then asked. "This Miroku, is he only into women?" he asked warily glancing at Roy.

"I believe so. I think ever since that incident with Sesshomaru he has stuck with girls. Why?"

"Good. Don't want him touching kitten." Maes smiled before moving beside Roy and kissing him on the lips lightly.

Kai blinked. Staring at them. "Are you two…?"

"Gay? Why yes, yes we are. Got a problem with that?" the human pilot asked coolly.

"No."

"Good, then we have no problems." He smiled at the hanyou before he and his kitten turned around and announced for everyone to get to their seats and to put their seatbelts on.

The seats were in rows of three with two isles and a walkway in the center. Kai got a window seat with Neko beside her and then Kiko. Behind them are Usagi by the window and Naru and then an empty seat. On the other side of the plane beside Kiko is Sesshomaru, Miroku then Sasuke claimed the window seat. In front of them is a sleeping Shikamaru with an empty seat between him and Gaara who's looking out the window.

"The plane is now taking off." Came a warning over the intercom. The plane took off. Kai sucked on a lollypop, which helped her ears from popping because of the pressure. No one else was so lucky. Kai could hear Usagi bitching about her ears behind her, and Neko whining about how the plane's being mean to her and hurting her ears.

Finally, when the plane was flying through the air at a gentle but fast speed, were they allowed to take off their seat belts. (A/N: Ok, I know that on planes you're not allowed out of your seat except to go to the bathroom and stuff like that. But that's boring stuff, so they're going to be up and about on the plane. My story my rules. Don't like it to bad.)

"Finally…" Neko sighed undoing her seatbelt. "I can't believe we have to fly for two days."

"But it will be worth it." Said Kai.

Everyone then turned their attention to the front of the plane and saw the two pilots emerge from the cockpit.

Neko stared at them, then asked. "…Aren't you two supposed to be flying the plane?"

"We've set it on autopilot." Said Roy as if it was so obvious.

"Oh…I knew that…" she said sheepishly. Naru rolled her eyes and muttered a 'yeah right' earning a glare from Neko.

Eventually, everyone got bored and began walking around.

"Kai, Mr. Sesshomaru." A voice greeted Kai and Sesshomaru. Both turned to face Roy.

"Hello Roy." Kai greeted him with a smile. Sesshomaru merely nodded.

"Kai, I heard about you problem with that Kaiba boy…"

"Good god…does everyone know about that?" Kai asked.

"I don't believe so. I heard it from Mr. Tashio when he was speaking to his wife." He informed her.

"So you were eavesdropping."

"…That's not important. I believe that since you and Sesshomaru have an arranged marriage that you two should…"

'Don't say it.' The hanyou thought.

"…Date."

"…" 'Crap.'

"The day I date that hanyou is the day pigs fly." Growled Sesshomaru.

Kai looked at him and in an amazed tone of voice said. "You fly?"

Sesshomaru growled, Kai smiled innocently and Roy grinned. He was beginning to like these people.

Before Sesshomaru could make a comment, Kiko intervened. "Kai, Neko's looking for you."

"Ok." Kai left, leaving a seething dog demon, a grinning cat demon and a confused Kiko.

On another part of the plane, Usagi was busy drawing a chibi picture of Gaara. When finished, she showed Naru who out right laughed at it, then showed Gaara, who only stared at the chibi version of himself.

"Doesn't he look cute?" the blonde squealed.

"I'm not cute…" Gaara muttered.

'Cute? Cute?! Me?! Hot sure but cute?' he thought.

"Maybe you should post it on the internet." Naru suggested loving this whole thing.

"You think?"

Gaara glared at Naru as Usagi contemplated the idea. Suddenly, a football flew past them followed by Miroku yelling. "I've got it!" he caught it but landed flat on his face doing so.

"…" the three could only stare till Miroku finally stood up.

"What?" he asked, unsure of why everyone was staring at him.

"Where did you get the football?" asked Naru.

"It was under my seat. Maes told me that they transported a football team to another city a few weeks ago. He said we could play with it as long as his boss doesn't find out." Miroku shrugged then left. (A/N: I know, that was totally random.)

"Weird…" the three muttered before going back to their business. Being, Usagi deciding if she should put her picture of Gaara on the net, Naru teasing Gaara and said boy still wondering what about him is cute of all things.

Back with Kiko and Roy, Sesshomaru had left not to long ago, muttering something about finding some normal people to talk to, although he knew he would have no luck on this plane. Kiko and Roy were talking about anything and everything until they heard trouble.

"Neko get your ass back here or its DEATH BY SPOON!" came Kai's voice. Then they saw Neko race past them, followed closely by Kai.

"Not if I get you with my spork first!" shouted Neko.

"Bring it on!" then they disappeared from site.

Roy and Kiko sweat dropped.

"What's yawn going on?" asked the tired voice of Shikamaru. The two turned to him.

"Kai's chasing Neko and they're trying to kill each other with spoons and sporks." Kiko answered sounding to Roy as if this were an everyday occurrence.

"Oh…how troublesome." He sighed before going to find something to eat.

"Is this normal?" asked the cat demon.

"Sadly yes."

"The word normal does not belong in our house! Better yet, it doesn't belong in our group!" they heard Kai shout.

Kiko sighed. "Yeah that's true…"

After a few moments, Kai approached them grinning, followed by Neko. "Told you the spoon was better."

"Nu-uh. The spork is better!" fired back Neko.

"Spoon!"

"Spork!"

"SPOON!"

"SPORK!"

"SP-"

"KNIFE!" both turned to look at Kiko. Both girls sighed.

"The knife is better. It causes more pain and does more damage…" said Kai.

"Yeah that's true." Agreed Neko.

Roy stared wide-eyed. "How did you do that?" he asked.

She shrugged. "It's just something you learn to do."

"Well, I'm going to find something to eat!" Kai declared before racing off to the kitchen.

"Neko what were you two fighting about?"

"Err…I don't know?"

"…So now what?"

"I'm bored," complained Neko.

"You could always go sky diving." Roy said passively.

"Uh…I'll go and find something to do." Quickly Neko left, in search of someone to bug…when she came upon Naru.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked them seeing Gaara's glare resting on Naru.

"Usagi show Neko." Said Naru.

"What do you think?" asked Usagi showing Neko the picture of Gaara.

Neko looked at the drawing, then Gaara, then the drawing again. "Awww…so cute. He's ador-" she stopped, seeing a death glare from the red head. "I-I mean…Naru, Usagi that's just mean…" Neko backed up…right into Sasuke.

They both fell to the ground, Neko on top of her crush. She lifted her head from where it had rested in the crook of his neck. Neko saw the three crowed around her, the two girls snickering and Gaara remains indifferent, though his eyes held amusement.

"What's so funny?" asked Neko puzzled. She hadn't realized their position yet.

"Wow Neko, you move fast." Naru snickered.

Neko remained confused until she heard a grunt below her. Looking down she saw Sasuke. She blushed, beginning to realize their position. Though secretly thinking about how comfortable it was sitting on Sasuke like she was, unknown to her was that Sasuke was thinking along the same lines.

"Neko he's blushing!" squealed Usagi.

True to her words, if you looked closely, you could see a pink tint to Sasuke's face.

"If you guys are going to go at it, use the bathroom." Everyone looked up to see a smirking Maes. He had always been good at match making and could already tell who liked whom and who was supposed to marry whom anyway.

"We're not…I mean we…I…he…" Neko stuttered, blushing even more.

"We're not doing anything." Said Sasuke, sliding Neko off him. They both stood, still with a slight blush.

Everyone mentally rolled their eyes. Sheesh, Sasuke and Neko are really obvious. They liked each other, they really did. It's just, Sasuke's a stubborn prick who won't admit to anyone that he likes her…not even himself. And Neko blushes and gets all shy as soon as said boy looks her way. Sure it's amusing to watch but it does get annoying that neither one of them will make a move.

"Hey guys." They saw Shikamaru walking towards them with a weary look on his face.

"What?" asked Neko.

"Kai's gone into her depression mode…again."

Doom. Really.

Their eyes widened, although Maes seemed confused about this 'depression mode'.

Neko sighed and muttered a word that was on all their minds.

"Fuck."

TBC

* * *

Sorry, I wasn't going to end it there, but this chapter was taking so long so I was just like 'ah screw it. I'll just end it here'…well actually one of my friends said to just end it and post a second chapter on their flight.

So that mean's the fifth chapter shall have the next part.

Please **REVIEW!** I'm getting a bit depressed that no one seems to be reviewing my stories.


End file.
